


Lace

by AnazelV



Category: Brave Frontier
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:10:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnazelV/pseuds/AnazelV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Preparations are complete. Tomorrow, I will board the ship and start my journey. Tonight will be my last night in the Sama Kingdom... And the last night I'll be with you...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lace

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this when I saw a nude fan-art of Lucina from Brave Frontier. I started out all gung-ho with the sexiness, but then, I paused after the first day. I realized that I wanted to give this story more direction, especially since I'm also dealing with Selena, Lucina's childhood friend. I didn't want to make them sound like pornstars, which would be out-of-character for them.
> 
> I wanted to make it sweet. I wanted to take the excuse plot (farewell sex) and support it with the emotions that come into play when two really close people (best friends, lovers) have to separate and say good bye.
> 
> I wanted my readers to see that this story is more than just about two girls having sex. I wanted my readers to actually feel the emotions that are laced within the conjugal act.
> 
> This is Lucina. This is Selena. They love each other because they help each other grow.

The sun was beginning to set when you called out my name. I turned to see you standing a few feet away. When I nodded and reached out my hand to you, you came to sit beside me on the sand. You took my hand and laced your fingers with mine. You looked at me. I could read your eyes. They lacked their usual sparkle.

You immediately looked away and commented on how “pretty” the sunset looked. “Yeah” was the only thing I could say. Nothing else was said afterwards. The next few moments were passed in silence.

…

“I don’t want you to leave.”

I, too, wanted to stay, but you gave me a firm no. You didn’t want to hold me back. You insisted that this journey was important for me. You insisted that I needed to know the truth of who I was and of where I came from. You didn’t want me to live a _lie_ my entire life.

I tightened my grip on our laced hands as I turned to look at you. The time we first became friends. The time we became _lovers_. No, _all_ the wonderful times we’ve spent together. All of our high moments. All of our hardships. The sorrow we shared. The joy we shared. My eyes, now in tears, looked straight into yours. I smiled.

“ _You_ were never a lie to me, and that’s the truth.”

You shed your first tear as the first star of the night appeared. Your eyes sparkled. They were smiling again.

Wrapping your arms around me, you pulled me into your embrace and held me tight. You rested your head on my shoulder as tears continued to trickle down your soft face.

I laid my head upon yours and tightened our embrace. We whispered to each other.

_“I love you.”_

 

~ L x S ~

Anticipation ran through my body as I sat on my bed that night. The moment I felt your soft hands on my face, I felt my heart skip a beat. You raised my head so that my eyes were locked with yours. Before I knew it, I felt your lips press against mine.

You took the lead, taking my tongue with your own. I began to lean back as you pressed forward. With your lips still locked with mine, you carefully laid me down as you began to climb onto bed with me.

All I had on me, aside from you, were my chest plate and my battle shorts. I had discarded my other clothes to the side beforehand. You continued your attack as I felt your arms explore every inch of my body. My back. My wings. My bare shoulders. My hair. With your body pressed against mine, you had no intention of letting me go.

Of course, I had no intention of letting you go, either.

 

~ L x S ~

I held you close, your warm body leaning against mine. We stopped crying, though tears were still in our eyes. We both gazed into the twilit sky and you pointed towards the sky’s brightest star.

You laughed as you recalled a time from when we were young. That time, we both made a wish upon a star. Heh, I remembered that night very well. My wish was the same as the promise I made when we first became friends. If I would become a _big, scary dragon_ in the future, I promised that I would become the _coolest dragon ever_ and _be a hero to everyone_. Childish, I know, but I was a kid back then. We both laughed when you said that I was both a _sexy_ dragon and a _sexy_ knight, calling it a _good start_. And that was when you asked me if I remembered what _you_ wished for…

… You wished to be free. You wished that you no longer had to uphold the titles and expectations that people had pushed upon you. You were afraid that you would never be able to live up to the image of a leader… Of a hero. You feared that in leading your people into the future, you would ultimately lead them to their graves.

With our fingers laced, I held you tight. I tried to think of a way to brighten the mood. Fortunately, you beat me to it when you looked at me with your warm smile.

“You know? I’ve always felt so free, so _alive_ , whenever I’m with _you_.”

 

~ L x S ~

My heart skipped a beat when you pulled me into your embrace, pressing your ample breasts against my bare back. Your breath against my neck sent shivers down my spine. The warmth of your body as your smooth hands caressed my, in your own words, lovely curves made me purr in delight. Sometimes, you would tease me by feeling me very close to my most sensitive spot, and then quickly pull way.

You, surprisingly, let out a moan as you started coping a feel of my, in your own words, exploding breasts. Cupping them with your hands, you fondled and massaged them while whispering sweet nothings into my ears, calling me your dragon and saying you’ll tame me. I felt my wings stiffen when you began playing with my erect nipples.

You took me by surprise when you suddenly went for my neck with a barrage of kisses. With the sweet feeling of your lips massaging my neck, I couldn’t help but let out a little moan. You smiled. You called me a good girl and said you’ll give your good little dragon a reward. I shivered in anticipation as your kisses trailed up my neck and around my hot cheeks. I became putty in your hands as you rewarded me with your succulent lips. Or so you thought.

Still lip-locked, you yelped in mid-kiss. You felt shocks coursing through your lower body. You were being penetrated by my fingers. My thumb was giving your clit a substantial amount of attention. I took the lead while you were in shock, kissing you with full force. All you could do was to hold on to me as I assaulted you with attacks from above and below. I momentarily withdrew from my kiss just to whisper into your cute little ear.

“… Hurry up, _master_. _Tame me_ …”

At that moment, I felt the walls of your pussy tighten around my fingers as your entire body stiffened. You quickly clutched onto my breasts, but then, you felt _someone_ grope your own. Made out of magically condensed water, they were floating hands that linked your breasts to mine. Anything my breasts would feel, those hands would ensure that yours felt it, too. My point was proven as you pinched my nipples, making your nipples feel that same spark of pleasure.

In a last ditch effort, you went for my pussy with one of your hands, keeping your other hand on one of my breasts. With the last of your strength, you reached in and kissed all my ticklish weak points. Remembering that our breasts were linked, I groped my free breast with my free hand; however, that also added to the pleasure that I, myself, was receiving.

… Your hands. Your lips. My whole body was being blanketed by your warm embrace. I could feel myself tremble with your every touch. Waves of pleasure coursed through my body and flooded my mind. All I could think of was you. It was you who was with me. You, the woman I love, were doing these naughty things to me and _only me_. I was turning into a wet pile of sweat and love because of you, _and I loved the very thought of it_.

Our thoughts became… Clouded as we continued to pleasure… Each other. Our bodies were… Intertwined in a dance of… Lust that neither of us could… Escape. We were panting… Intensely as we felt… Like we were d-drowning in… A s-sea of ecstasy. Our bodies… T-tightened… E-every t-thouch… Intensified… M-made go… D-deeper… M-more… Ah… D-deeper… Ah… I-into… M-more… Ah… t-tOuch… Ugh… m-mE… aH… Ah… t-T-touCh… ah… ahAh… tight… AhaH… morE… ahAhAH… moRE… aHaHAhAH… JuSt… ahahAHAH… feeLING… ah… aH…! AH…! goING!  Ah…! GOing! ah…! tO…! To…! Ah…! tO! ah…! ah. Ah! aH! AH! **AH**!

**_“AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!_ ** **_♥”_ **

 

~ L x S ~

The sun had completely set. We were now covered in a blanket of stars. As I blankly stared into the night sky, I was reminded that time would always move forward, whether I wanted it to or not. Tomorrow, I will leave for my journey, and our time together will end. I worried about how long my journey would take or if my journey would even end at all. Would I still be myself upon my return, or would I become what I had feared all my life? I wasn’t even sure if I would be able to return aliv-

I snapped back into reality when I realized you had already gotten up from your spot on the sand. I looked up to see your hand outstretched towards me. The light of the moon accentuated your lovely features. Fuck you, moonlight. Fuck you for reminding me why I want to stay.

I had been your prince on more than one occasion, so you jokingly offered to be my prince for tonight. I laughed slightly as I took your hand, imagining how funny, or hot, you’d look in a prince’s outfit.

We took one last look at the starry sky. This will be my last night here in the Sama Kingdom and our last night together. Looking at each other, we decided we had to make this last night count…

 

~ L x S ~

You slept soundly in my arms as we cuddled together on the bed. Your smooth legs were crossed with mine. Your delicate spot was barely grazing against my leg. You held me close, hugging me like a teddy bear. You nuzzled on my breasts, which you used as extra pillows. I laid my head upon your damp, disheveled hair as I wrapped my arms around your bare back.

Tonight, we had christened our love, along with my bed, with our sweat, love juices, and a bit of actual water. I couldn’t help but think about how surreal this whole thing felt. It was as if we broke down yet another barrier between us with the union of our bodies. But when I think about it, was there ever a barrier between us in the first place?

Your breath brushed against the curves of my breasts like a breeze blowing through a valley. You slept with a big smile on your face, quietly purring like a satisfied kitten. Your disheveled hair gave off a sweaty aroma that served only to remind me of all the things we’ve done tonight. I couldn’t sleep, not with you in my arms. No, I wanted to savor this moment for as long as I possibly could.

Selena… I don’t know if my words will ever be enough, but… Thank you. You don’t know how happy I was when you said you wanted to be my friend. I would always feel giddy whenever you came over to see me and to take me on one of your adventures. Whenever I’m with you, you would always make me feel that I was like everyone else, that I was neither a monster nor a demon. Every time I messed up, you would never leave me. You would always come to my rescue and defend me. I have become the woman I am today because you came into my life. Without you, I wouldn’t know where I’d be.

Selena, I promise you that I will complete my journey. When that time comes, I _will_ come running back to you. If I were to become a monster, a demon, a dragon, or anything else, I will be _yours_. I will lay my life for you and fight by your side. I will always be faithful to you and your love. I know that this will never be enough to repay you for all of the love and kindness you’ve given me, but I want you to know that I will always love y-

I felt a thumb caress my face, wiping away my tears. My cheeks heated up when I realized that you were awake this entire time. I didn’t know what to say. I didn’t know what to do. I felt so embarrassed that I shut my eyes.

I felt you scooting yourself forward, tightening our embrace and pressing our breasts together. You nudged your hips just enough to scissor our legs further and to move our clits closer together. I felt your breath caress my face when you moved your head closer to mine, leaving a small gap between our lips. Tears ran down your cheeks, but your eyes were smiling as bright as your lips.

“Thank you, Lucina, for everything.”

We laced our lips together, indulging ourselves with another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on /r/bravefrontier under the username Vidabel.
> 
> I tried to minimize using words like cum and fuck unless necessary. Those words are too overused for my taste.


End file.
